


Jego dziwka

by Hildegarda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Slapping, Dream Sex, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Naszło mnie aby napisać porno, Porn, Przepraszam?, Smut, Spanking, Wet Dream
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildegarda/pseuds/Hildegarda
Summary: Czasami Stiles śnił o Dereku. Scenariusze były zawsze bardzo podobne. Uwzględniały one upokorzenie, ból i jego ciało pokryte spermą.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ja... ja naprawdę przepraszam. Nie wiem co mnie napadło. Ale stwierdziłam, że jak już napisałam, to się podzielę. Miłego czytania?

Czasami Stiles śnił o Dereku. Scenariusze były zawsze bardzo podobne. Uwzględniały one upokorzenie, ból i jego ciało pokryte spermą.

\- Weź to jak ta mała dziwka, którą jesteś - Derek miał w zwyczaju syczeć mu do ucha podczas gdy pieprzył go mocno, brutalnie i z małą ilości przygotowywania lubrykantem.

W swoich snach Stiles miał dłuższe włosy niż naprawdę, dzięki czemu Hale mógł za nie złapać i _pociągnąć_. Czasem odsłaniał w ten sposób długą szyję, którą gryzł, ssał i drapał. Czasem jedną ręką dalej trzymał go za włosy, a drugą odcinał dopływ powietrza nastolatkowi. W obu przypadkach Stiles jęczał jak tania kurwa prosto ze słabego porno.

Stiles uwielbiał kiedy w jego snach Derek ustawiał go na ręce i kolana i brał go od tyłu. Dźwięk skóry uderzającej o skórę był jedynym dźwiękiem oprócz mruczenia zadowolonego wilkołaka. Stiles chciałby krzyczeć i jęczeć, ale grube silikonowe dildo w jego buzi i gardle uniemożliwiało mu to.

Derek w jego snach miał w zwyczaju wysuwania się z niego, popychać go z rąk i kolan tak, że leżał na ziemi. Potem mężczyzna uderzał dłonią w jego pośladki zostawiając czerwone i piekące ślady.

Czasem po kilkudziesięciu klapsach Derek odwracał Stilesa na plecy, ignorując krztuszący się dźwięk gdy obolała skóra zetknęła się z podłogą. Z ust nastolatka zostawało usunięte dildo, a potem Derek gorącym językiem zlizywał nadmiar śliny oraz łzy na policzkach i szyi Stilesa. Jego czerwony oczy pełne pożądania, kły wysunięte.

Po takich momentach Derek zazwyczaj łapał twardego i wściekle czerwonego penisa Stilesa i ściskał, wydobywając podłużny jęk głęboko z gardła nastolatka. Czasem Derek potem uderzał dłonią jego męskość. Stiles płakał, wiercił się, cały drżał. Pomimo nadmiaru bólu chłopak pozostawał twardy, cały czas na granicy orgazmu.

Ale w swoich snach Stiles zawsze pozwalał Derekowi na wszystko czego mężczyzna pragnął. Pozwalał mu pieprzyć jego usta, gardło i tyłek swoim grubym i długim kutasem. Pozwalał mu zaciskać dłoń wokół jego szyi i dusić, zostawiać siniaki, otwarte rany i ślady, które nie znikały. Stiles bez narzekania wyciągał ręce i nogi w kierunku Dereka, które wiązał je grubymi linami i układał jego ciało dokładnie tak jak chciał.

Zawsze go słuchał jak potulna owieczka. Nigdy nie dochodził bez pozwolenia. Czasem w ogóle nie dochodził, a czasem Derek wydobywał z niego orgazm za orgazmem.

Stiles kochał kiedy Derek dochodził mu na twarz, szyję, pierś. Czcił momenty, w których Derek wypełniał go po brzegi, a potem wpychał w jego tyłek grubą czarną zatyczkę analną.

Uwielbiał kiedy Derek nazywał go dziwką, kurwą, suką. Był _jego_ dziwką, nikogo innego. Wiedział o tym. Derek za każdym razem mu to przypominał.

Stiles kochał być kąpany w jego spermie, czasem nawet i gorących sikach. Kochał każdą sekundę snów, które dotyczyły wilkołaka.

Nienawidził się jednak budzić i odkrywać, że ubrudził kolejną pościel.


End file.
